Of Pain and Heartbreaks
by euphoenix
Summary: As he climb up the many stone steps of Air Temple Island in search of Korra, Mako's mind trying to reason with his heart on why he shouldn't be here at all. OneShot. Set after Book 3 Finale.


**Disclaimer: I'm 26 and obsessed with kid's show. Sue me. I don't own Legend of Korra. All mistakes however, are mine.**

* * *

As he climb up the many stone steps of Air Temple Island in search of Korra, Mako's mind trying to reason with his heart on why he shouldn't be here at all.

It's been two weeks since incident and he had stayed away from the island, from Korra. Bolin had told him couple of times to come live with them or at least drop by, but he didn't listen. His mind told him it was the best way, for the span of time since he knew Korra, became her friends and eventually came to love her, he has been faced with heartbreaks, helplessness and pain more times than he could take. Korra is always on a constant danger, and as much as it pained him to admit it, he couldn't always protect her from it. Hell, he didn't even sure he have the power to, she is the Avatar, Master of four elements, and he is just a regular firebender boy.

He'd thought after a couple of times seeing Korra face danger, he would get used to it. He was wrong, from the time when Tarlok kidnapped her to when Zaheer got ahold of her, the pain worsen. Each time worse than the last. He found his heart break to pieces every damn time. He couldn't help but to blame himself. Korra surrendered to Zaheer because of his word. He remembered telling her not to do so unless he has visual of the airbenders, he was fooled by that armless bitch, and Korra got to pay for it. Maybe that's why he chose to fight Ming Hua rather than running with Tonraq to help Korra, to return the favor. But deep down he knew, he was too afraid to see what his mistake cost her. He was rooted to the ground the moment Korra collapsed, his heart broke to pieces and his mind went blank, it was only after the loud thump of Lin and Shu earth restrained Zaheer that all his senses came back and he found himself running toward her. He let Tonraq beat him to it. And for a moment he thought she was alright, beaten but alive.

He got his hope up only to be brought down the next second when she lost consciousness. He found himself stood there helplessly, and for the second time that day his world come crashing down at him again. He was in shock, fearing the worst possible outcome that could have happened. He barely registered what went down afterward, Zaheer's laugh, and mention of poison. And he just stood there, eyes wide and mouth gaped open like an idiot. When Shu tried to bend the poison out of Korra's system, he prayed to every spirits that she would make it, that Shu could save her, because as much as he wanted he couldn't damn well bend metal. The moment that vile liquid came off of her mouth and Korra opened her eyes, surge of relief went down his body. She was alright, she's gonna make it, everything will be okay he thought. And then Zaheer had to ruin the moment, screaming his twisted philosophy of order. It took all his might not to burn that freak to crisp right there, he told himself it wasn't justice.

But after he saw what the poison has done to her, he was not so convinced. Gone was the Korra he knew, the one who was always full of life, energetic, strong, and has opinion about everything and not afraid to shove them down every one's throat. She just spent days in her room, shutting everyone out, feeling weak, helpless and furious at herself for not being stronger. Mako could identify with her the most, it was how he feel every time her life is in danger. And seeing her like that, broke his heart more than he thought it could. It pained him. So he stayed away, he knew that it was selfish and he should have been there for her, to help her going through the aftermath but he wasn't so sure his heart could take any more damage.

He reached the platform, and saw Korra on her wheelchair, looking at sunset. Two White Lotus Sentry observed her from a distance. She heard his footsteps, and turned to his direction. He had this grand speech planned on his head, on how he would said how sorry he is, and how he hope he could take away all her pain. But the moment he saw her, he couldn't stop himself, the words already fled out of his mouth in the tiniest whisper,

"I love you"

She gave him a weak smile, "I know"

Then he knew it was just like he once told her, he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. And to stay at her side is worth all the pain and heartbreaks in the world.

* * *

**AN: How awesome is the finale? IKR! I jumped and screamed the moment Mako fried Ming-Hua with lightning. She totally got that coming. I bet all my money that it has something to do with earlier Makorra hug, since you know, producing lightning requires peaceful state of mind, *wink*. But it was just so sad seeing Korra broken like that, one could only imagine how Mako must have felt, that and the fact that I'm going through a really bad withdrawal, hence this fic. To my fellow Makorrian, stay strong and don't lose hope for our ship is definitely Book 4 endgame! Drop a review or fave, you know they made my day.**


End file.
